


A win/win situation

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rivalry, Sleepy Cuddles, cute boyfriends, mention of versatility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: A lovely afternoon spent on a futon. Yamamoto and Fukunaga don't want to lose to one another. Losing themselves in the kisses and hands of their lovers however, is ideal.





	A win/win situation

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the latest hq!! chapter 309 (omg it was so good and also, all my rarepairs?? were slaying it??) I decided to write this fluffy smut. Also yeah I based what they do on their stats basically 8D
> 
> I have a million other things to write, and should have spent my sexual writings on other pairings but alas! Torafuku deserve it all and so much more ;v;
> 
> Enjoy~

Taketora is sure of it, now more than ever as Shouhei's lips kiss down his shoulder, that he has developed an oral fixation when it comes to his lovely boyfriend. Shouhei's mouth plays with his flesh, teeth pulling at any it can find. Biting hard enough to leave marks, Taketora does little else than shudder under the ministrations, eager to return the favour. Alas, Shouhei positioned himself behind Taketora as he undressed him. Shouhei's legs lie side by side with Taketora's, lined up despite the heat coursing through them both. As Taketora holds on to Shouhei's hands, settling on his stomach, his eyes close.

Shouhei's lips, the most wonderful he's ever known and the only ones he knows the taste off, carry themselves off towards Taketora's neck. The teeth hide to allow the tongue free rain, as Shouhei licks over the harder bones hiding below Taketora's skin. It's a rapture of caresses that have Taketora's head bow forward as if in prayer, and he links his fingers with Shouhei's. If he adds more pressure there, Shouhei would cease doing what he's doing. As long as the handhold stays gentle and loose, Shouhei won't stop. They have verbal agreements, but sometimes one's voice doesn't work. And so they've come up with signals in both audio and physical levels. To fully understand one another when words can't.

As such, Shouhei presses his lower body against Taketora's lower back. He digs his heels into the futon to do so, a small moan coming from his mouth. It makes Taketora smile in triumph, knowing that merely being there for Shouhei to kiss and mark is enough to send his boyfriend lusting for more. 

For both their sake's, Taketora applies pressure between their fingers. Shouhei leaves a last trail of butterfly kisses, going from the neck to the bitten shoulder. He then leans back, waiting for Taketora to take the next step. Grinning, Taketora turns, planting his knees below Shouhei's leg, and pulls him closer from the hips. He meets him kissing, wanting to devour him. Taketora doesn't care that his kissing technique suffers in lacking elegance and pacing. He wants Shouhei, and his tongue goes wild in the other's mouth. Shouhei, as much as he likes to engage and divulge Taketora's primal needs, places his hands on Taketora's shoulders. Their shirts lie in a heap besides the futon, same as the pants. They're only wearing their boxer shorts, a last barricade.

Making Shouhei lean back until he lies down, Taketora attacks his neck with feverish desire. His fingers hook under the waistband of the shorts, and he pulls them up, as Shouhei assist in rising his hips a little. Taketora slows down then, locking his lips to Shouhei's throat, humming. His favourite sound in the world isn't a ball smacking down on the other side of the net, or a perfect receive from his arms. Curving his hands over the perfect ass, Taketora squeezes the cheeks a little, easily entertained to tease Shouhei. whimpering below him, any sound he makes at all when Taketora makes love to him.

With his boyfriend naked beneath him, Taketora reaches out to the lubrication. He ends up displacing it only closer to them instead of uncapping it. Putting his lover's needs before his own after indulging in the kiss marks, Taketora brings his mouth to Shouhei's ear. He licks the ridge, nibbles on the earlobe, before asking Shouhei what he would want to do next.

The answer is a sweet look, the ball of Shouhei's feet moving against Taketora's shorts. Needing the support, Taketora's forehead leans down on Shouhei's chest, until he can hear the heartbeat thrum against his head. Then he removes his own shorts as well. He hooks his hand under Shouhei's knee, gentle caressing the softer side on the back. Kissing the hard part is what makes Shouhei crazy. Seeing him bite his lips and closing his eyes in pleasure, Taketora has an idea of what they could do. 

"Wanna hold a contest, Shouhei? We can see who holds out the longest, and who is better at making the other one come fast," Taketora grins.

"Giving the track record, I can foresee me winning. Let's say the winner can choose what happens afterwards, alright?" Shouhei asks. Taketora reddens as he smiles, his hands going up Shouhei's sides. It's different from the usual 'winner gets to be top' that they'd usually do. Anything could happen. The idea of it urges Taketora's hips forward, to slide over Shouhei's. To engage in a short but pleasurable frotting that has Shouhei's ticklishness utter him cries of laughter. 

"Fine, yeah, let's do that. Hands or mouth?"

"Both... I haven't held you for some time and... I want to suck you off, Tora," Shouhei says, red in the face from laughing. Never once embarrassed the way Taketora still becomes. He kisses him, letting Shouhei's arms loop around his neck. Taketora sits up, taking Shouhei with him into one of their favourite positions. Once again Shouhei's legs are over Taketora's thighs. They shift until they are both seated facing each other still, their cocks lining up every now and then. Taketora's arms lower to Shouhei's back, fighting the urge to spread his cheeks and use the lube. Not yet.

Hands busy finding a hold on the other person, mouths even busier kissing and filling the room with noise, the two of them forget the just-made vow. Shouhei grinds himself against Taketora, letting their hard-ons continue from when they were horizontal. Given it's not quite the deal they made, and Taketora needs to do so many other things, he reaches for the lube. Looking down between them, he spreads it generously across both their dicks. Shouhei's lips are close to his temple, his breathing a little too even and calm. Shouhei's hand joins up in the play, and soon they are giving each other a slow hand job, for starters. The kisses are mutual, until they both remember it's a contest.

Shouhei's first attack goes to Taketora's ears, who is the more sensitive one by a landslide. It's absolute unfairness playing Taketora's body as Shouhei syncs pace and movement of his tongue swirling around Taketora's earlobe, and his thumb circling Taketora's glans. Being the louder one, Taketora doesn't hold back the moans of pleasure. When he kisses Shouhei's neck, it's not even to make him come faster. He needs to show affection for his lover, to thank him, to drown him in kisses of love. Taking pity on his lover, Shouhei lowers his pace, and ceases his attack on Taketora's burning ears. 

Their cocks hard and slick, Taketora locks eyes with Shouhei, wanting to stare him down into submission. The one part where Shouhei shows more shyness, is when he's being watched. Unable to take the loving stare heads on, Shouhei turns his head to the side, lowers his eyelids. Yet Taketora enjoys how Shouhei crumbles even after those precautions, already entrapped. It would be so easy to use his fingers on him now, Taketora thinks.

And he should have done so earlier. But Shouhei's speed is superior to his own, and despite leaving Taketora's manhood completely free, the use of his fingers caressing Taketora's nipples makes him reach new heights of pleasure. Throwing his head back and giving Shouhei more ammunition to work his throat, Taketora gives himself over to sharp hisses and low moans. He barely holds Shouhei's dick anymore, and the other uses the strength in his hips to frot against him.

Knowing he'll lose at this rate, Taketora shoves Shouhei off. He wants to go down on him so badly that he nearly forgets that this is about mutual pleasure. But Shouhei isn't weak, and he gives Taketora a push against his shoulders before Taketora's head can go low between his legs. Groaning, Taketora lies down on his back, allowing Shouhei to turn around on him and position them to continue what they started upright. Taketora licks his lips, places his hands on Shouhei's lower back, thumbs on his ass, and pulls him down into his waiting mouth. Straining his neck up, Taketora closes his eyes as he hums, wetting Shouhei's cock all the way before the other can even squirm away. It's a dirty false start but one Taketora has to make.

Moaning once, Shouhei spreads Taketora's legs, takes hold of his balls and cock and returns the favour. A moment later they slow down for an instant, lining up their bodies torso to torso, with only their heads moving. Shouhei's hands cares not only Taketora's private parts, but also the soft insides of Taketora's thighs. Despite knowing it’s a contest and that he shouldn’t succumb to Shouhei’s ministrations, Taketora’s body acts all on its own accord meeting his lover halfway, requesting more of it and completely laying himself bare for his love. Shouhei takes easy advantage of it, giggling to himself. 

Shouhei’s mouth comes off Taketora’s leaking cock with a dirty sound, accompanied by Shouhei’s intake of air. Then the giggling lover lies Taketora’s cock flat against his belly, licking it down, all the way to the base. From there, Shouhei’s tongue licks over Taketora’s balls, first kissing either, then sucking slightly on them. Taketora has trouble breathing in and out through his nose, as he moans and deepthroats Shouhei. His brows furrow and he works up a sweat, knowing full well where Shouhei is headed. He cannot even stop him, wouldn’t ever think of it. Shouhei’s kisses bring him to the thighs, kissing and licking either until Taketora shudders so much he has to stop giving head. He’s completely at mercy, seeing stars when Shouhei’s head dips lower, when his elbows push Taketora’s knees and thighs up. His tongue licks over Taketora’s entrance, taking its sweet time as Taketora is defenceless and unable to do anything but whisper-moan Shouhei’s name in worship. 

It’s the easiest thing in the world for Shouhei to take control over the situation. Locking his lips around Taketora’s asshole, he kisses him deeply. He gives Taketora a loose hand job, knowing he wouldn’t have to do much else to make him come.  
Knowing he’s easy to manipulate, understanding that he doesn’t care that Shouhei can make off so easy with all the secrets known between them, Taketora comes up with a new tactic. The lubrication lies next to his feet. He won’t be able to reach it lying down like this. Breathing in deeply, his throat dry, he asks Shouhei something his boyfriend wouldn’t say no to.

“Let me sit on your face, you can finish me off that way,” Taketora says, his heart quivering at the deception. Shouhei doesn’t laugh or make fun of it, just says its alright and slides off Taketora so they can switch around. Lying on his back, Shouhei shifts so that Taketora can turn hover himself over Shouhei’s mouth. Straddling Shouhei’s head, Taketora lowers himself towards the mouth once more, knowing Shouhei will slow down and thinking it an easy win. 

And Taketora lets him think so, closing his eyes, his spine rock straight, as he rides Shouhei’s tongue and mouth in slow circles. Biting his bottom lip, Taketora looks at the abandoned lube, takes it without making too many movements. He moans louder to cover the sound of uncapping and squirting the lubrication over his fingers. Curving his back, he lowers himself a little forward, supporting his upper body with one arm.

Shouhei doesn’t know what’s coming until it’s too late. It’s so easy to slip his fingers in, Taketora thinks, that when Shouhei gasps against his asshole, he doesn’t take too much pride in it. Instead, he brings his lips to Shouhei’s upright knee, and kisses it. Alternating tongue and teeth, sliding down to the soft inside of the knee and back up again, Taketora takes Shouhei’s tongue deep inside his asshole, thrilled by the constant moans vibrating against his entrance. With three fingers, he spreads Shouhei’s ass, and he curves them in search of that one perfect spot. 

They’re a mess from there on out. Blind with want, Taketora doesn’t care who comes first. With his free hand he caress Shouhei’s dick, not to win, but to pleasure him beyond reason. Shouhei cannot mimic it, his hands barely holding on to Taketora’s body; one hand over the back, the other scratching at Taketora’s thigh, overcome by lust.

Taketora looks at Shouhei’s cock, how white fluid starts leaking over his knuckles, kind of hoping he can win just so he could ride Shouhei in a second round. As the thought fills his mind, he’s interrupted as Shouhei slaps his ass once. This is not an act common between them. A clear sign Taketora has to remove himself. Making it swift, breathing hard, Taketora kneels beside the futon, watching Shouhei catch his breath as well. 

“Shouhei, hey… are you okay?” Taketora asks, careful not to hover too closely and giving Shouhei enough space. His lover lies stretched on his back, mouth open, eyes lost. Shivering arms reach out to Taketora, who bows over him for the embrace. He makes Shouhei sit upright and into his lap, careful for their cocks not to become too excited. 

Shouhei turns his head to Taketora, hiding in the nape of his neck. “I want you, Tora… can we just… say we’re even? Just this once?”

Taketora laughs, hugging his boyfriend closer. “Just when I thought I wanted to ride your cock, too. We’re too much the same in that regard, heh,” he laughs, kissing Shouhei’s red ears. “Let me show you my stamina is better… Sit on me, babe.”

Shouhei does, needing assistance with his legs. Taketora knows he’s very close to coming himself, and prepares himself mentally not to come inside Shouhei. It takes some moments to bury himself within his lover, to make sure Shouhei is fine and can move on his own. When Taketora lies down, most of his body is off the futon, and only his ass is on top of it. Slowly, Shouhei works himself on him, a rhythmic pace that has the room filled with their moans, now added in for extra joy the slap of skin against skin. Taketora’s hands roam Shouhei’s sides, and he plays with his nipples. Watching Shouhei from his angle has him in an almost silent awe. Not so silent of course, given that Shouhei is squeezing his ass whenever he goes up, then slams himself down hard. 

One of Shouhei’s hands is on Taketora’s chest without playing around too much. With the other, he pleasures himself, wanting to come over Taketora’s stomach for sure, Taketora lets him, enjoying the unravelling of his lover, the reckless abandon and sweet gasps as he comes. 

Grinning, Taketora puts his head back, waiting for Shouhei a couple of minutes; he’s still hard inside him. Breathing mostly returning to normal, Shouhei opens his eyes, gives Taketora a small grin. Then he returns to the same position as before; he turns on Taketora, his ass close to his face but safe from being overloaded as he’s sensitive. Then Shouhei’s mouth lowers around Taketora’s cock once more, and his lubricated fingers bring payback to Taketora’s ass.

Taketora’s kisses minimize themselves to the back of Shouhei’s thighs, and he teases him only with bites here and there. Shouhei’s mouth is a sweet and warm heaven in which Taketora loses himself completely, filling it with his seed. Even after he’s spent, Shouhei’s mouth knows no break. He kisses Taketora’s ass once more. 

“I’ll do you next, promise,” Shouhei says lovingly, not wanting to leave Taketora’s thought from earlier alone. “Just… let’s rest for a small moment, okay?”

They lie down on the futon, a spent Shouhei in Taketora’s strong arms. “Of course,” Taketora says after a while, kissing Shouhei’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I always loved Tora because he and Tanaka are the type of characters I have it hard for. But then Fukunaga had these lil cute panels and I just?? i love him so much??? He is one of my favourites in the Nekoma team, sheer charisma and cuteness and HUMOUR.
> 
> Also the last chapter 309 was SO GOOD. I ship toraryuu and torafuku so hard and it was just. Such a dream ;v;
> 
> Oh and I decided that they'd both be verse becauuuuseee, Tora for me, in relationships with Tanaka, Kuroo or Daishou, would be the cutest verse ;; I wanted to add more of that into this fic but as you may notice, got out of steam towards the end Dx I definitely want to explore it in a longer/maybe a get together fic??


End file.
